SHADOW OF THE NIGHTSHADE
by foxxyJ999
Summary: Who is Batman's archnemesis, the person who he's in constant conflict with?. I can bet most of you said The Joker, you know, unless you don't know jack about DC and said something like I don't know, "Superman". The reason you gave that answer is because The Dark Knight is "conveniently" forgetting the thirteen year old and her gang that seem to rule Gotham's Streets..
1. Chapter 1: On Second Thought

A punch aimed for my face, I caught it, a kick heading for my side, I blocked it; Ra's Al Ghul interfering catching my well aimed punch, I fell to the floor.

'You will be going to Gotham' He started.

I stared at him impassive, picking myself up.

'Tomorrow is Christmas, your tenth year birthday, you will be staying with our _close_ associate' He continued.

'I expect you to be ready to depart in the next 4 hours' Talia told me as he left.

I picked up the previously discarded sword from the floor, inspecting it for fractures.  
'You will be coming with me then' I asked her shortly.

'No' She said simply, leaving me alone in the training room, with all the weapons scattered around me.

My eyes surveyed the room examining the damage I had done to the training hall, the damage i _could_ have done to my master's daughter if I had not held back, my hand tightened on the hilt of the sword as I sent it soaring through the air impaling a wooden dummy and knocking it to the floor.

I walked out the room, the lights flickering off automatically.  
Shutting the door, I left the room in darkness.

I walked down the hall in silent questioning of who will own me next.  
Joker.  
Jade.  
Sportsmaster.

These were all the names at the top of my head, they have sent me to _those_ people before; The Joker, to torture me; Jade and Sportsmaster as a broker.  
But I doubt they'd send me to them, not right now anyway.

I found myself in front of dark oak twin doors, I pushed them aside stepping in, the scent of ancient bookfell wafted around in the moist air.  
I closed the door, briefly disturbing the peaceful silence.  
I sighed, relishing the quiet, no one was ever here, either to busy doing errands, or killing people.  
I walked soundlessly to the historical literature section, I needed to pass the time, seeing as I had nothing better to do.  
My fingers ran over titles, eventually stopping at one, I pulled out a book.

 _To Be Chosen._

A thrilling story about a princess who lost everything to a tyrant king and fought to get it back, eventually succeeding.  
What an amazing story.  
Is that what I should say?, What a load of bull, no one could have won against those odds, a king and his army versus an amateur warrior princess, how she did it remains a mystery, but I suppose there are two sides to every story.  
And the last phrase written in the book, ' _This is her story, now write yours',_ is that statement being literal or metaphorical.  
I dropped the book on the table about to get up, when I heard something, no, it was more of what I couldn't hear.  
Instead of a soft thud, there was a loud knock that resounded through the library.  
It was hollow.

Book in hand, I flipped to the last page and tapped on it lightly, it was _definitely_ hollow.  
Pulling out a knife from my belt, I cut through the thin fabric of the book, finding myself staring at a gem encrusted journal.  
I picked it out of it's casing, putting the book back in it's place on the shelf, so I guess the statement was literal then.  
I heard footsteps, thinking fast I stuck the journal between the books.

'It is time' It was short, simple, efficient, it was an order.

'Yes Talia' I said wrapping my fingers around the book as she turned away.

I sighed, doubting I had been here for more that two hours.

I followed her to my room, 'You have five minutes to pack'  
I nodded, closing the door behind me.

Grabbing my backpack from under the bed, I took out folded clothes, gloves and masks from the drawer and put it in the bag.  
I stared at the journal on the bed and as an afterthought, slipped it in along with the rest of my gear.

I opened the door to come face to face- well chest sort of.  
'Just on time' She said somewhat disappointed.  
'Why am I going to Gotham' I asked.  
She stared at me shocked I spoke, and I was too, 'To get integrated into Gotham's criminal society'  
I took the answer knowing I wouldn't get another one, I would have asked who I was to be staying with, but I doubt that would go without punishment.

I opened the journal-which was unsurprisingly blank, and started writing my feelings about everything that had happened to me since my parents death, about how Ra's Al Ghul wanted me to call him father after he knew I had lost mine,I found writing emotions easier than expressing them.  
I closed it, rearranging the gems that unlocked it, setting my own unique pattern, _my_ password.  
I made a choice from now on I was going to see how it was like being treated as a person, not a weapon, even if it was just for a little while.  
I smiled, my face reflecting off the plane's window, the setting sun cushioned by clouds in the background.

I turned away, I had spent the years riding myself of feeling and emotion, always practising, always apathetic.

It will be child's play to orchestrate, replicate, and manipulate such emotions.

I smiled again, but this time wider, and for the first time in years, I felt like I was going to have some fun.

I slid open the door and looked down at the drop, I put on the parachute, grabbing my bag jumping out the plane.  
I did several backflips, pulling the cord, unfolding the chute.  
I felt my body being slowed down, I laughed unfastening the straps that secured me to the parachute.  
I landed on the roof of Wayne Tower with a soft thud,a smile creeping onto my face.  
From up here, the city looked beautiful, like all the evil in it was being kept at bay.  
I suppose even villains had their good days.  
I heard the crunch of boots on the newly fallen snow.

'Wipe that grin off your face, this will be the hardest training you have ever endured'  
My smile grew as I turned to look at the mercenary assassin in front of me, half his mask black, the other, yellow.  
'Deathstroke' I ponder 'They sent me to you'

He was in front of me with a blade to my neck, I looked into the holes cut into his mask.  
He sheathed the katana, 'I expect you to behave'.

He walked away.

The corners of my lips turned upward in a smirk as I grabbed my backpack following after him, it'll be amusing I suppose, to fool him as well.

 **AN: What do you think for a chapter 1, sorry if the format is wrong I copied and pasted.**

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Apprentice

What was I doing, dodging bullets in _actuality_ , not in the _Metaphoric_ sense, how can you dodge tons of _real_ bullets shot at you and why.

 _Slade_ claims it's to test my speed and agility, yeah _claim_ s– I think he's a sadist, but _I_ being the mute I am said nothing.

Now here I am, in a room, dodging bullets, literally, and if I fail – that means get _shot_ – I get **ten** lashes of the whip.

A freaking whip, not that I haven't been whipped before but nobody can dodge forever, no matter how fast or agile you are.

I didn't know how long I'd been dodging, I just knew I had slowed down for ten seconds to catch my breath, that was bad, really bad.  
A bullet lodged itself in my arm, and I winced– not from the pain but for my soon to be shredded posterior.

And so with a heavy heart, I picked up the pace.

I don't know when it was, but it was finally over.

I was bending over panting, my arm bleeding, I'm not out of shape, but that sure was hard.  
I felt a gloved hand grasp my arm, he was inspecting the wound.

He dragged be along with him to the infirmary, literally, and tossed me on the bed and only one thought came to my mind, _Am I that light?_ _;_ I was so engrossed in my thoughts, that I didn't feel him prodding at the wound or removing the bullet, even wrapping it up, I only snapped out of it when he spoke to me.

'You did better than expected'  
Was that praise.

'But...' I knew it.

'You have to carry on with your punishment'

'Whatever' I said bored, getting of the bed and took my shirt of – underneath was a tank top, I haven't lost _that_ much blood.

I walked over to _the_ wall and pressed my hands against it, I know the routine, he's whipped me before.

I hear the crack of the ship behind me, and then...

 _'_ _I_ _want_ _to hear your screams' Cackled the Joker_ _._

 _But I couldn't, I tried_ _to tell him_ _, I couldn't scream_

 _Down came his whip on my fragile body,_ _again_ _and again, I was burning_ _._  
 _I gritted my teeth, I couldn't scream_ _;I couldn't break_ _, hewouldn'twantmetoscream_ _, he wouldn't want me to break_ _, not now_ _, not ever_ _._

 _The burning seized, I glanced up at my tormentor_ _, insanity written all over his_ _grinning_ _face_ _._

 _'_ _So you're a tough_ _one ain't ya_ _, butIknowwhat'llmakbut I know what'll make you scream'_ _H_ _e_ _laughed,plunging a syringe in to my neck_ _._

 _I didn't know what it was_ _, all I knew were waves of pure imaginable agony_ _._

I blinked, the images disappearing.

I reached for my back, my fingers came back bloody, I blinked back unshed tears and sighed, I spaced out again, it was like I was out of my own body, I saw and felt everything but at the same time I didn't, if that makes any sense.

I turned to Deathstroke, I always cried when he whipped me- though they were silent tears- but his "punishment" is nothing like The Joker's.

An awkward silence hung in the air, so I turned into an hallway into my room and headed to the the shower.  
I came out the shower refreshed and bloodless, I had bandaged my arm and put on a loose strapless yellow sundress that I got from the wardrobe which only contained dresses, I don't know why he only gave me dresses, where he got them from and how he knows my size yet _I don't what to know._

But only one answer comes to mind... Stalker!.

I sigh, of course he's been watching me, they all have.

Walking over to my bed, I dumped all the contents from my bag on it.  
A black body suit, a black face mask– which makes only eyes visible, the notebook and tons of other gadgets that I'm too tired to name.

I know I'm going to be here a while– till Slade figures out what to do to me – so I grab the notebook and rearrange the gems.  
It opened with a click.  
Where to start, I looked around for a pen.

 _Ahh_ _, found one_ _._

I was about to use it when I realized it was a miniature laser pointer, cue groan, I chucked it at a nearby wall and kept looking.

At last I found one and it was covered in gems like the book.  
Umm...when did I get this pen.  
 _It's the book,_ _it_ _chose_ _you_ _._ My mind replied in an eerie voice.  
It's been happening lately, I'll just think about something and my mind replies, proof that I'm going crazy.

 _What is this, barbie freaking diaries_ _._ I thought and got no reply, figures.

Maybe if I write something it'll come through. I thought with a shrug

 _I am a free, billionaire philanthropist_ _._

I looked around, nothing, just like I thought.

 _What do you think this is_ _, a cartoon_ _._ My mind sneered, so _now_ you decide to talk back.  
I looked at the mostly blank book in my hand; 'What can I write' I questioned myself.

 _Anything_ _, anything you_ _want._

And I did what I hadn't done in a long time, I smiled, and this time, a real one, I think.

The things I wrote previously only felt superficial, this time I wrote down all the things I was scared to admit, too afraid to acknowledge, all my emotions were poured into that book, I let out all the emotions I had bottled over the last four years and when I was done I felt lighter than I've been before, so light I felt I could fly again, and that day I promised myself to never hold a grudge ever, no matter what; when you hold a grudge it weighs you down all that anger and bitterness, frankly I never want to feel that ever again and besides I have no proof that the people I am in League with ordered Tony Zucco to kill his parents, I mean if the world's greatest detective was on the case he would know, right.

I closed my diary and put the pen in the pen holder on it– freaky right, its like it was meant for the diary, shut off the light and went to bed, to be frank, it was the best sleep I had in years.

*'*"*''****

I skipped down the hallway, humming a random tone, my checkered dress twirling, I didn't even mind the fact I had to wear a dress.  
'Are you skipping' I heard Slade sneer – he was not wearing his mask, only the eyepatch.

'Good morning' I greeted, totally ignoring his question.

If he noticed he didn't show it,

'Today you would be honing your skills with the M24 SWS' he said–like he was some drill sergeant telling me to do my best for my country, not a mercenary teaching me how use a snipper rifle –shoving me the case for the gun.

To be frank it was lighter than when I first carried it, but then again, I was eight.  
I lowered my head, repressing the smile crawling onto my face and spoke up.  
'No'

'Come again' He questioned menacingly.

'I want to try it again, the room'

Slade chuckled darkly.  
'You sure are a glutton for punishment'  
I frowned, did I like pain, did I seek it out, was I a masochist.

I shook my head at the thought.  
No, I don't look for pain, pain finds me, I just don't mind it when it comes.

'Well, are you coming or not' Slade said snapped, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
I followed after him.

*'*'*'*""***

I don't know how long it was but I did it, I finally did it, I feel like I'm about to pass out– probably from exhaustion–and run around at the same time– from excitement.

'I did it' I said out of breath to Slade.

*"'*"'*"'*''"Once in a lifetime POV*'"*'*"**'*'*

She did it, did she really... No it's impossible.  
I moved forward to inspect her, no entry wounds, she seemed alright – except for the fact she bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
Even I couldn't... No.

'Good job' I said, backing away from her.

Then she did something I didn't expect, she reached out and hugged me, but I must have imagined it because I blinked and she was in her original position, flashing me a smile before she sauntered of.

I was as still as statue for a moment one thought ringing through my head.

 _What just happened._

I straightened myself, I was going to have to check the security footage to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

Walking down the hallway, I knocked once on her door.  
The door swung open and there she was leaning on the doorpost; clad in a hooded black suit and mask,she was the total opposite of how she was moments ago.  
'We have a mission' She questioned.

I nodded putting on my mask.  
'Type'

'Recon' I answered walking away.

'Transport' She asked, stalking after me.

We reached the garage, items covered in black tarps took up space.

I pulled the tarp and revealed two Honda V4's.

She stared at me eyes wide, 'No way. Really'  
I raised an eyebrow under the mask, what happened that she lowered her guard.

'Are you coming or what' she said getting on the dark purple one.  
I got on the black one– I had both custom built –and tossed her a dark purple helmet.  
She raised an eyebrow questioning the color, but put it on.  
She revved the engine.

'Are you sure you can ride one of those' I was supposed to be watching her, not signing her death certificate.

She nodded, 'Yes'

She zipped of, 'I mean how hard can it be'

She let out a yell.

Such a strange girl, I thought following after her.

 **AN: Is anyone here, hellooo, *taps mic***  
 **Please review.**  
 **I love you guys...and gals, hope you enjoyed the chapter**.


	3. Chapter 3: Recon, Yeah right

I stabbed the charging enemy with my katana in the chest, cue screams of agony.

Shut it,you're dying, you don't have to give me an headache when you go.

I twisted the sword– the screams stopped – and ripped it out.

Let me give you a piece of advice, never and I mean _never_ , go on reconnaissance missions, it is always, and I repeat always, a trap.

I should know, trapping all those unsuspecting informatives who tried to scout certain _classified_ areas.

You practically run in blind, with no idea of your enemies numbers, reconnaissance is probably just Latin for ambush – okay not really.

I looked at the bodies that were beginning to pile up, so much for discretion, I turned around and punched an agent who was _trying_ to sneak up on me, emphasis on _trying_.  
Recon is only bloody :  
(1). When you are ambushed.  
(2). If you are caught.

And frankly most of the time it's your blood being spilled.  
Well that's not our case, no, two highly trained assassins can turn any situation around.  
They surrounded us – or so they thought – and it quickly turned into a massacre – for them.  
'Slade hurry up, will you' I said into my comm, dodging bullets being fired at me – I guess that training was good for something after all.

You must be guessing what I'm doing, well, I'm being a decoy, while _Slade_ is getting the information.

I personally just think he's dodging work, while I'm dodging bullets, it _should_ be the other way around, but he _claims_ he draws too _much_ attention so he _can't_ be decoy, What!. Makes no sense right.

I took out two grenades, cooked them and tossed them, shouting 'Look out below' as I watched the shooters try to escape the blast radius, emphasis on try.

Then there was silence, I sighed, raindrops falling on my closed lids – if I hadn't mentioned before, it's raining.

I heard the click of the safety of a pistol, and opened my eyes, beads of water decorating my lashes; an agent with shaky hands, holding a _gun_ in front of me.  
I turned around, about to walk away.  
'Stay where you are' he said his voice shaky.  
I started walking, 'I'll shoot', I could almost hear the gun shaking in his hands.

I spun to face him, 'Go ahead'  
And with that he shot... but he was off by a mile.  
I walked forward a step and he backed away two steps, I kept walking towards him until he backed up against the wall, he started trembling, fearing his imminent death.  
I took the gun from his trembling hands and shot five times, his body slid down the wall.

I narrowed my eyes at the five bodies I thought I saw squirming.

'There's one bullet left' I said tossing him the gun and walking away.

Far of in the distance I heard a gun go off and the thud of a body falling to the ground, he killed himself.  
I kept walking in the direction Slade went when I last saw him, most would think I have pretty sadistic tendencies for a ten year old but he made his choice, if he lived on he would've been traumatized by his past life, his fellow comrades dying before his eyes, him doing nothing but watching, living through the grief and the feeling that he could've done something,he would have killed himself later on, at least he had a choice.

He looked a couple years older than me, probably in his early twenties, got his whole life to live, maybe he should have thought twice before going rouge; he was a rouge agent, they all were, we were gathering information about them, this time _we_ were on the good side, turns out the government was so desperate they hired mercenaries, us.

You see, rouges – former agents – have very classified, top secret information and what better way to keep that information in the dark, than to send assassins to kill as many, without showcasing our connection with them and get back the info.

I continued walking around in the shadows until I heard voices.  
' _Ellos no han informado de regreso'_ Voice number one said.

' _Venga vamos a mirar hacia fuera!'_ Voice number 2 replied.

I knew what they were saying– I was multilingual and _they,_ yeah they were getting suspicious, we'll soon be found out, so that means we have to get out of here.  
I grabbed the ladder protruding from the wall of the building I was pressed up against, it was a two story building, the first floor was manned with computer operatives and the main communication center of their operations.  
Reaching the roof I fell down the skylight, into a room filled with servers.

'What took you so long' Slade queried as I landed next to him.

I rolled my eyes, standing up, 'We have to go, now'  
He pulled out the USB drive, 'We're going'.

I rolled my eyes again – not that he could see me under the hood – it's like he ignores everything I say.  
I saw a shadow run across on the floor, I looked up at the roof, I couldn't see them but I knew we were surrounded, after all, I grew up in the shadows.

'Deathstroke... we're surrounded' I said calmly.  
'I can see that' he replied, his voice somewhat robotic.

He always acts soooo calm, like he expects everything to happen and always has a plan.  
I heard an explosion behind me, no... They couldn't have been stupid enough to blow up their own server, not with their agents inside, could they?.  
I turned around and Deathstroke was gone, probably out through that _giant_ hole in the wall, great.  
I ran towards the hole and jumped out, landing on a cold seat, I blinked, I was on my Honda V4.

Maybe he does have everything planned.  
I rode away from the chaos.

'What took you so long', Deathstroke asked, when I finally caught up.  
I glared at him and stayed silent for a while.

'So mission successful?' I asked carefully.

'Yes' he said briefly before speeding of.  
I sighed, racing back to our hideout.

*'*'*'*'*''***'''*

I parked my bike in the garage and covered it with a tarp, tossing the keys on a nearby table, Slade was nowhere to be found.  
I walked down the hallway to my room, the mud and blood from today's events on my boot making slushing sounds, I groaned, getting the blood off is going to be a pain.  
I turned the knob slowly, something was wrong.

 _Smash._

I pushed the door open, my gaze fell to the shattered glass vase on the floor, my eyes zoomed in on the pieces and I mentally rearranged the vase – yeah I could do that, don't ask how – three pieces were missing.  
My gaze was averted to the open window as I stepped into the room and closed it shut.

I pictured what happened, an assassin entered through the window searching for _something_ , telltale sign by my slightly made bed; it wasn't made when I left, he or she must have thought that they did it while searching, they must have been pressed for time or a noob, no...that wouldn't make sense, the Light wouldn't send a newbie after me and said newbie wouldn't be able to become unseen that fast, okay so that's covered.

I walked to my bed and lied down, exhaustion taking over.

I stared at the shattered vase still on the floor...all assassins cover their tracks and mistakes no matter how small, and when they come.

I'll be waiting.

 **AN: Sorry that it's a couple hundreds short, this is where this chapter ends, review and favorite, I'm dying here.(not really, but you get it)**

 **Also, this is the last chapter for this week, it'll be a chapter a week from now on, unless I get more time to write, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Perfect LifeNot So Much

I had set a trap in my room, memorizing where every single one was.

I couldn't afford to lazy up in my room waiting for some person to show up, besides, Slade was back.

I was back in the training room with Slade, it had been three days since my room had been vandalized and the assassin hadn't returned, maybe, just maybe, they weren't as professional as I thought.

Slade was currently working me through my jojutsu and bojutsu.

'Again'

I held back a groan, I had been practicing this for the past three hours and had memorized the movements.

And so, without further ado...

I went through the motions again.

'Again'

'Again'

'Again'

The bowstaff fell out of my grasp, He nodded.

'You have perfected the technique, have a ten minute break'

I nodded grabbing a water bottle.

He's had been working me like a slave ever since he came back two days ago, not that it bothered me, I liked being pushed to my limit.

I had breezed through my Taekwando and Savate, up next was Capoeira, I dabbled in that for a while along with others that weren't in the normal training regimen of The league of Shadows.

I dunked the rest of the water on my head and shook it of.

Capoeira is a Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatics and music, and is sometimes referred to as a game.

I did it for a while, but it didn't fit into my schedule.

Slade walked into the room and stepped into the training Circle.

'Begin'

I flipped on my hands, doing a handstand.

I flipped three times, pivoting my body on my right hand, I threw a kick at his skull, he dodged it of course, getting on his own hands, we continued this dangerous dance for more than thirty minutes, a rhythm forming in my head; Capoeira was a dangerous martial art disguised as a dance, the key was constant movement.

He moves a step forward, I move a step backwards, what is mainly utilized in this art is the lower body.

Bang

I replayed that hit over and over again, I had hit him; Slade stayed rooted to a spot for a second too long and now we have a dented wall.

Slade stood up groggily and came at me, he was no longer doing the Capoeira, but I was.

He came at me, I flipped away standing on my feet.

He aimed a punch for my face, I leaned back with one hand on the floor, throwing my leg up his face, he caught it throwing me at a nearby wall.

I flipped, pushing myself against the wall, towards him.

I took in his stance.

Karate.

And changed into a kata of my own, I was put on the defense blocking all his attacks.

I could see them all, no matter how close they seemed to be to hitting me, I wasn't a black belt in Karate for nothing.

He aimed a punch for my stomach, I dodged going behind him, about to elbow him in the back when he turned and grabbed my elbow about to fling me of again, mid air I kicked out my legs, unbalancing him and making him relinquish his hold on my elbow.

He rushed at me attacking any area I left unprotected.

He aimed an uppercut for my jaw, I caught it, he aimed a kick for my occiput, I blocked it with my left arm.

I expected him to throw another punch, but he surprised me aiming a flying knee kick for my head, I released his limbs and flipped over him narrowly avoiding the knockout blow.

Muay Thai.

He started with Capoeira, moved on to Judo then to Karate then Judo again, now Muay Thai.

That's it, I can't be on the defensive anymore, time to turn things around.

I grabbed the punch he aimed for my head...again, wrapping both hands around it and quickly changed my stance, Judo, and threw him on the ground.

I smirked, walking towards him.

Now he was the one going to be on the defensive, how sweet.

He stood up slowly and I made my move or should I say moves, I switched to Capoeira and sent him a power kick, sending him into the air, I heard something crack and smiled before jumping up into the air.

I flipped.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And stuck out my right leg, hitting him full force on the chest, Crack, I jumped back, wincing at the impact, my eyes widening at the sight of a small crater on the floor.

I heard the hissing of taught rope and a muffled yelp coming from the hallway, the rat had been caught.

Sensing something coming at me fast, I put my left foot behind my right leaning to the right.

Slade staggered past me, his closed fist still outstretched.

I looked Slade in the eye, blood dripping from his forehead, I knew I had broken some ribs, bruised some bones, given him a few lacerations and he was regenerating.

Cheat.

'Excuse me' I said slowly turning to the hallway, he made no more to stop me so I ran the heck outta there.

"*'*"'*'''"*''"*

I closed the door shut behind me and stared at the masked figure suspended horizontally in front of me.

I walked towards the contraption, chuckling, pulling off the mask of the individual.

'Carter' I gasped, stepping back, but not in surprise though.

'It was you'

'Mmmh, hmm, um'

Huh.

My gaze flew to the gag in his mouth, then to the rope connecting it the roof, of course, how could I forget.

I took out a three knives from my shoe and tossed them at the five ropes attaching him to the roof- four for his limbs, one for his mouth by the way.

He fell down with a thud, removing the gag from his mouth he spoke.

'Was that necessary'

I glared at him, speaking in a low tone, 'You tell me'

'Shadow...I-'

But I cut him off, looking at the door 'What do you want'

He followed my gaze, probably not wanting to face Slade and didn't miss a beat, 'The League thinks you have something that belongs to them'

'Which is?' I questioned trying to keep calm, he was testing my patience.

'Ehh...' He spoke up, scratching the back of his head, 'I don't really know'

'So how am I supposed to know' I said putting a hand on my hip.

'You took it from...the library' He said licking his lips.

I internally sighed, the picture of a certain gem encrusted book came to mind.

I mumbled made-up profanities under my breath and dug through my backpack.

Seeing the book, I pulled out the pen and tucked it away in my sleeve,unlocking my newfound diary I read through, it was written in my own language -a combination of all the languages I knew - and would take them some time to crack, and by then I could just steal it back.

I chucked it at him, 'You wanted it, there... you have it'

He grabbed it putting it in his satchel and saluting me before dissolving into the shadows.

'Assassins' I cursed under my breath.

*'*'*'*'*'*"*'*'*

'This is it' She bellowed, flipping through the empty pages of the empty book.

'No direction to where she hid the pearl of power...Just empty pages' She screeched.

'Talia' Ra's al Ghul sighed calmly 'It was a rumor, nothing but a legend, calm down'

'Father, the book was also a rumor... yet we found it'

'Rumors are rumors, dear' He said, twirling the wine in his goblet.

'What should we do with the book' Talia sighed, sitting in her chair.

'We give it back to the girl'

'Shadow' Talia said narrowing her eyes, 'She is the one who stole it in the first place, I say we-'

'We would have never known about the book if it wasn't for her, it is her property, not ours'

Talia bowed her head, 'Yes father'

'*"'*''**'**'''

'Carter'

'Yes,m-mm,my lad-'

'Return this to Shadow' She said, shoving the book into his grasp.

'Are...are you sure' He said, gulping.

She narrowed her eyes at him,'Yes..I'm sure'

And with that she walked away.

After all that trouble, I'll be going back. Carter thought, shaking, this was going to be a long night.

*'*"'**

I slept peacefully and woke up the next morning to find my diary on the dresser next to me and smiled.

That would be the picture perfect ending for some sappy fairytale story, but guess what, LIVE AIN'T A FAIRYTALE.

'Oww, oww' Carter groaned as I pressed the knife deeper on his neck, causing him to shut up.

'What are you doing here' I growled.

Now let me tell you what happened a few minutes ago.

I was sitting on my bed wondering what was so important about that book and what assassins would want with it - Slade had not called me back, so I had nothing to do.

That is until I heard a soft thud and mumbling that sounded like.

'Let's get this over with'

I took the knife out from under my pillow and waited until I saw a pair of feet stepping out from the shadows; moving fast I sprinted towards the figure, spinning so I was facing it's back and pressed the knife on it's neck, I felt it's Adam's apple Bob, so it's a male, good to know.

'Who are you' I asked a dangerous edge to my tone.

'It's... It's me', The voice said in panic.

I'd recognize that voice anywhere, Carter, but what was he doing here again.

'Oww, oww' Carter groaned as I pressed the knife deeper on his neck, causing him to shut up.

'What are you doing here' I growled shoving him forward, withdrawing the knife.

'I came to return this' He said pulling out the book.

When he saw I made no move towards it he continued, clearing his throat.

'The League had no use for it' he chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head 'It was basically empty'

I stepped forward, 'What do you mean... Empty'

'Umm,void, blank, you know...empty' He said shuffling to the side in a circle- with me in the center - keeping me at constant radius, and then he was gone, into another shadow.

I opened the book and the words where still there.

So I went to bed questioning the book I called a diary, cursing assassins everywhere, wishing my life was just as simple as a fairytale.


	5. Chapter 5: Project Cadmus

*''*Time Skip: One year'*"*

It has been like what, one year, since I've been Slade's apprentice, and it wasn't as bad as last time, apparently I'm a faster learner and more cooperative than before...well that is according to Slade.

He basically said I was at my peak, so he let me go...that's it, apprenticeship over, you just toss away the one person who knows you better than yourself, not to mention put up with you for a year.

So if you didn't know this, I'm pissed.

And JOBLESS.

My comm beeped in my ear, for no sane reason, resisting the urge to smash it, I answered.

'Hello'...'yes I am'...'yes'...'I'll be there'.

Cancel that, I am officially jobful, just secured a spot at Cadmus.

How, you might be wondering.

One person, and his name is Lex Luthor AKA Light member Número tres, or L-3.

How do I know him,well, since The Light orchestrated my kidnaping, he was basically in charge of my education, yeah, and he is a black market arms dealer so he and Deathstroke work with each other...sometimes.

So yeah, I've finished my secondary education and Luthor's pushing me for a bachelor degree, can't he give me a break, but after a lot of coaxing - from Luthor -, and since I don't want to be stuck in a classroom filled with people who will annoy me for four years, I am now getting online courses.

But at least now he's done something I'm don't want to punch him for, getting me a job protecting something or whatever, I don't know the details, he'll tell me when I arrive.

I have a flight booked for DC in three hours.

Finally I can stop lazing around, I ran to the edge of Wayne Tower and looked down at Gotham.

Up here is one of the places you could see the stars and moon, if you try from down there, all you'll be looking at is smog and smoke.

I flipped myself over the railing hanging limp on my right hand , the wind blowing through my hair almost as if I was...flying,

I...let go, glueing my hands to my sides, I accelerated my descent, giggling, yes giggling, it is times like these that I feel truly free, free falling.

I snapped out of it, the ground fast approaching, I spread out my limbs, the webbing between them catching the air.

I was floating, no, flying.

And at last I felt completely free, until.

My comm beeped. 'I hope you're packing'

I sighed, landing on a nearby rooftop, do all good things have to end fast.

'On it' I groaned, clicking my comm of.

*'*'*'*'*''*'**'

The flight to D.C was relatively short, in my perspective that is, I was in a universe of my own during the whole thing; my diary - as I like to call it - had been filled with words - thus my emotions - for the past year that it was full, so you're probably thinking I would have gone on an emotional overload, but no, the emotions I don't want go as they come, it's like the book sucked up all my negative energy, I still keep it though, for the memories.

So right now I'm a little ball of positivity - not that I show it anyway.

Most of all, I think the reason I was a faster and more cooperative student was because, my motto - my goal - was 'negative emotions are overrated'

They eat up your soul, pull you into the dark recesses of your mind where you'll be trapped, and no one would be able to save you then...But, that book was my salvation, I poured out all the negative and embraced the positive and I'm not going back, because nothing would save me then.

*'*"'*""'****"'***"

I walked through the front door of Cadmus ignoring all the people staring at me, I mean was it strange that a person dressed in black walked into a research facility, I mean, I concealed all my weapons.

Resisting the urge to chuckle,I kept my face emotionless as I entered the express elevator, maybe it was a tad bit strange.

Opening a secret panel, my gloved finger hovered over the red glinted button with a 52 inscribed on it, before pushing it, Classified Level , I ignored the programmed response staring into the rectnal scanner, Access granted, I stepped back closing the panel as the elevator zoomed down.

I closed my eyes for a brief second before I heard the ping, of the elevator, I repressed a sigh, stepping out of the elevator.

'Welcome, I am Dr Amanda Spence, please follow me'

I nodded at the black woman clad in a white lab coat and brown turtle neck.

There were so many twists even I had problems memorizing them, but finally we got to our destination, I think, that is if a giant, seemingly impenetrable - to non-hackers that is, pressure lock, steel door is our destination, then I guess we're here.

Dr Spence swiped her keycard through the lock and we were in.

'*'""*""******

I stared at the series of computers lined in front of me, and beyond that, something I could only describe as a capsule.

I nodded toward the pod, It was pitch dark inside, I couldn't see what was inside it.

'Is that what I'm guarding?'

'Umm, No' Spence said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose 'That is a discontinued ... Project, Cadmus has hit a wall on that one'

I just nodded, I'd find out later.

'Please follow me' She continued, walking to a wall.

I was about to question her till a green light scanned her from head to toe, the wall giving way.

'Okay then' I mumbled to myself, walking into the fissure in front of me.

The wall closed behind me and it took so time for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Okay, I thought, looking around, there were faint outlines of a pod and monitors in this room, just like the other, but there was no hint of light, artificial nor natural, except for a small ray of moonlight shining through the skylight.

This was definitely not in the plans, probably a top classified project.

'I'm sorry about the lighting conditions, we do not know how project ultimatum will react to light' A voice said, snapping me out of my musings.

My gaze shifted to the brown haired researcher in front of me; I considered nodding but knowing she wouldn't see me I settled for a brief 'Yes'.

'If you don't mind mind me asking, what... exactly is, Project Ultimatum'

'Well...' She drawled 'It is a top secret project, not exactly legal'

Isn't it all, I wanted to say, but I bit my tongue, this was not my place to speak.

'Project ultimatum is...' She continued, rubbing her temple 'It is not something that I am proud of '

She cleared her throat, her eyes turned cold.

I narrowed my eyes at her, she turned away putting her hand on the pod, brushing away dust that had collected.

'Project ULT was...is, a weapon of unknown power, made by stitching together the DNA strands of present allies, possible enemies; Being supplied with knowledge from it's early stages of life - with the genomorphs - over the years, it is said to know everything and anything; just a few more months and it will be in the final stages of development, finally it will be let out' She turned to face me.

'That is why you are here, to guard it till the time is right and if need be, when the time does come, terminate it if it does not meet the standards of the Light'

I nodded, processing this information.

'Well, I better leave you to do your job' She said walking past me.

I turned to face her, my fist clenched, sudden anger welling up inside me.

'So...you mean to tell me that, that thing has been raised in a pod from day one, in the name of science and if it does not turn out the way you envisioned, it gets put down'

'Yes, that is right'

'How old is this project' I said through gritted teeth.

She glanced at the pod, 'About five years or so'

I frown behind my mask, that was around the time they took me, could it have be made to replace me, I looked at the one-way glass, could it be peering at me from the other side waiting to take my place while I remained oblivious.

I shook my head, no, they wouldn't have been able to know I was an asset back then, but just to be sure.

'What gender is it?' I questioned, subtlety hiding my suspicions.

Amanda shook her head, 'We don't know, it will attain any form whatsoever to remain stable, we have no way of knowing until the time is right and we can see'

'So it could be anybody or anything'

'Obviously it will be human, since we used human DNA, but yes'

I looked at her eyes wide, 'Wait, you didn't use the DNA of supers'

'No, that would have made it unstable, all that power, it would have turned out being an organic time bomb'

I nodded, getting what she was saying, and she continued.

'Using cutting edge technology, we isolated the meta-gene from subjects which showed promise for developing super powers and put it in one single strand of DNA, which multipled into, well... a person'

I understood everything perfectly, but I didn't get one thing.

'What was the base strand for the DNA '

'Dr's David and Melissa Monroe gave their DNA samples for this project, they considered it their child'

My heart quickened at the familiar names, but I tried not to let it show.

'So we're basically in the dark about it's power and if it doesn't meet your expectations, all that time, effort, money and research has been wasted' I said diverting my attention from the Doctor's earlier comment.

Dr Spence nodded.

'I suppose, I have to get going', She said, making for the door.

'The project that has it's certain difficulties' I forthput, remembering the darkened pod I saw on my way in.

'Exactly' She called out.

I turned back to the pod processing all this new information, everything seems connected and individual at the same time, but one thing is for sure,

They didn't know about me.


End file.
